


Daddy Issues

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on his way to Stanford. The most fucked up thing about Dean's night isn't picking up a girl who calls him Daddy - it's who he thinks about while she does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

Dean understood the appeal of the good girl gone bad, he really did. Cute, buttoned-up secretary type takes her glasses off and turns into a pornstar at the sight of your dick. Dean had seen that movie a dozen times, acted it out a few more.

But that's not what Dean wants tonight. Dean's in Reno, Vegas' ugly stepsister, knows he'll make it to Stanford tomorrow, and Dean's in a mood.

Tonight, Dean wants a bad girl.

She's pretty, be prettier without all that trashy makeup on, wouldn't believe him if he told her so. Everything on her's too tight, low-rider jeans, little halter top that practically pushes her tits up to her chin - not that Dean's complaining about the view - little bit of puppy fat still on her hips, and Dean knows just where he'll be sinking his hands later. She's the kind of girl who sticks to the three bs, bikers, barbacks, and bad boys, probably wouldn't even look at Dean if he wasn't wearing his leather jacket.

Dean knows he's gonna fuck her when he sees her smile, tiny little drop of sweetness mixed in with all that bad girl attitude, little glimmer of a nice girl that gave up a long time ago.

Dean doesn't want the good girl gone bad. Tonight, he wants to take a bad girl and turn her good, treat her right, give her what she needs.

Dean knows he's gonna fuck her, knows he's got the right bad boy smell on him. And jesus christ, look at his fucking car, poor thing never stood a chance. But he's not sure exactly how it's gonna go until she bends over to get a pack of Parliaments out of her purse, jeans riding down to show off her (obviously) thong underwear.

And there it is, like a big old thumbs up for Dean's hankering to play house.

Stupid tribal swirly things around it, some shakily-inked in dates above it, really a shitty tattoo if you looked at it too closely, but there it is, spelled out clear as day.  _Daddy's Girl_.

Yahtzee.

If Dean added "has daddy issues" to his no-fly list, he'd probably never get laid, shit, he'd never jerk off, cause god knows he's got 'em too.

"Think we should go somewhere else, sugar..."

Barely takes anything to get her out of the bar, crawling all over him in his car, whispering all this filthy shit in his ear about how she's gonna suck his cock right there, dirty little script she thinks he wants to hear.

"S'alright, darlin', just c'mere..." Just snugs her under his arm, puts her head on his chest as he drives, and sure, he's putting his drawl on a little heavy for her, but it always melts them like butter, and Dean wants her soft and sweet before he gets her back to his motel room.

Girl like this, she's probably used to taking it rough, getting smacked around a little bit, called a slut and a naughty girl, part of her probably likes it, and fuck, Dean can play that six ways to Sunday when he feels like it.

But Dean doesn't want that part, not tonight. He wants that little bit of sweetness in her smile, wants to pet it and stroke it and kiss at it until she's blushing and squirming in his lap, till she's all shy and pretty for him and just wants him to take care of her.

He starts slow, doesn't want to spook her, gets her inside and pulls her down to straddle him on the big chair in the corner of the room, kind of chair Sammy would have fought for so he could curl up with a book...

"Want me to suck your cock, baby?" Little flip of her hair that's definitely been practiced in a mirror, hands crossing down in front of her to pull her shirt over her head. Dean grabs her forearms, not rough, gentle pressure just enough to keep her from ripping her clothes off as he kisses her, deep and sweet, feels her letting her guard down.

Everyone knows Dean's good with his hands, fixes his Baby, cleans his guns, stitches a wound better than half the paramedics in whatever godforsaken state he's monster-ganking in that week. What a smaller and much luckier group of people know is that Dean's even better with his mouth. He'd spent years getting it just right, gotten kissing down to an art form, pink little mouth always opening for him, different rolls of his tongue and sucks of his lips ranked in order, playing house in every dingy motel room they stopped in.

_Gotta start slow, Sammy, don't just stick your tongue in there. Wanna start with her lips, like this..._

Dean's got both hands on her hips, calloused fingers threading through those stupid panties sticking out over the top of her jeans – don't girls know they look cuter in those little shorts with the lacey stuff on the bottom – rough skin digging into the softness of her to pull her in closer. “Pretty little thing you are...”

_C'mon, Sammy, lemme show you...gotta start real slow with your tongue..._

Dean kisses her deeper, runs his hands up under her shirt, trail of gooseflesh following his fingers. She's rocking into him, but now it's unconscious, genuine responsiveness to his touch instead of the ride 'em cowboy moves she'd usually be pulling about now. Dean knows she'll be wet for him already, but he wants her wetter, gone for him, wants her chucking those stupid panties in the trash before she leaves tonight. Tiny little sighs run into his mouth along with the sweet, wet smacking noises of their lips together, little decibel of noise that Dean worked so hard to get, so much practice for that one little sound...

_That's how you wanna get her, Sammy, gotta be patient till she's sighing like that, means she's comfortable with you... means she wants you to touch her, like this..._

Dean pulls at the little knot of strings around her neck, unties her top and lets it fall down, bunched around her waist as he reaches up to cup her breasts, gentle kneads of his fingers that make her moan into his mouth a little, soft squeeze also confirming what Dean had hoped – they're real – soft and warm, with pink little nipples already hard and pointing up proudly, and pride is a sin Dean's happy to reward right now.

“Gonna take good care of you, sweetheart...” Nuzzling at her neck first, soft kisses down her collarbone, little gasp from her when he finally takes one nipple in his mouth, delicate suck and swirl of his tongue on it making her shiver.

_Girls are really sensitive there, Sammy, gotta take your time, run your tongue around it a little bit..._

His mouth is on the other one, callouses scratching up the soft skin of her back, and she's almost purring for him, sweet little thing's probably never had anyone go this slow since she was in junior high. He runs his hands around her waist and down to the fly of her jeans, popping off the top button and running down the short stretch of zipper. “Let's get you outta these jeans, darlin'...” Pulls her top off over her head, one last little suck at each nipple.

_So hot, Sammy, watching them take their clothes off while you sit back, lets her put on a little show for you, make her feel pretty, show her how much you want it, just put your palm on yourself, like this..._

She stands up in front of him, hooks her thumbs into the waistband and starts to pull her jeans off along with her underwear before Dean reaches out to hold them in place. “Want you to keep these on for me, baby...” And then she's just standing there in her panties, not totally sure what she's supposed to do, little wide-eyed look down at Dean just what he wants to see. “C'mere, babydoll...” Hands around her waist to turn her around and sit her down on his lap, pulling her back until she's right on top of his dick, can feel how hard he is through his jeans, little gasp as he rocks it into her just a little. Perfect.

His mouth is right at her ear as his hands slide down her, soft stomach and the jut of her hips so good under his hands as he kisses at her and brings his hands down to her pussy, just tracing over it through her panties, hot under his fingertips, watching those little shivers shoot up her back. She's ready.

_Wanna go real slow when you touch her down there, Sammy, see, girls have these lips on the outside, and this little spot, gotta take your time to find it, use your fingers, like this..._

She's leaning back into him, spreading her legs a little, breath catching when Dean slides one hand under the top of her panties, reaching down to spread her lips open with two fingers, other hand reaching around to run his index and middle fingers through the slick, wet, heat of her. “That's my good girl...”

_Don't wanna say a bunch of stupid porno shit to her, Sammy, just tell her she's pretty, tell her how good she is for you, that's what they all wanna hear. Run your tongue up her ear right before you say it, it'll make her all shivery for you, like this..._

Dean's holding her open with one hand, two fingers spread apart and up to pull back the hood of her clit, and he sweeps his other fingers up, slick and wet with her own excitement, to rub at that little bundle of nerves as he whispers in her ear. “Gonna be a good girl for Daddy, aren't you?”

_Shhh, Daddy's right here, s'ok, take care of you, baby, don't worry, make you feel better..._

Deep gasp from her, tiny little moment of tension, did he call this one wrong,  _fuck_ , and then she just melts into him, long moan as he rubs her clit between his fingers, and she's nodding back into him, “yes, yes, Daddy, I'll be good.” Dean kisses at her neck, lets it sink in for a moment as he works at her, breath coming faster now. “Good girl, gotta tell Daddy what you like, ok?”  __Moves his fingers a little faster, feels her squirming under him, little _ungh_  noises catching in her throat, adds a little pressure to it. “Like that, baby? Little bit harder?”

_Harder or softer? Faster or slower? Tell me, baby, tell me what you want Daddy to do, want to make you come so hard, baby, make you feel so good..._

“Want you to play with these pretty tits of yours while you come for me, sugar...” Such pretty little noises out of her, louder and pleading as he gets her close, steady pace with his hands while she rubs at her nipples, knew she'd like that. “Gonna come for Daddy, babydoll? C'mon baby, you can do it...”

Dean really is good with his hands.

He can see her toes curling into the cheap carpeting under her feet, knows her eyes are probably half-way back in her head as she shudders into his hands, feels her abs working under his forearms, little keening noises out of her throat that have him leaking precome into his boxers.

_That's it, baby, so good for Daddy, so fucking hot when you come for me..._

“Good, babygirl, so good for your Daddy...” Picks her up, easy to manage her when she's all boneless and breathy like this, lays her on the bed, peels off those dumb panties and spreads her legs open. “Let Daddy take care of you, sweetheart,” eats her out while he shucks his own clothes, gets her off two more times in a row just because he can, because girls are kind of awesome like that, because he wants her all fucked out and pliant before he even gets his dick in her.

_Wanna make her come a few times before you fuck her, Sammy, so much better like that, so wet and hot inside..._

Dean has to wonder if anyone's ever gotten her off this many times, huge smile plastered on her face as he brings his knees in between her legs, damn shame really, so pretty when she smiles like that. Fuck, he's smiling too, lining his dick up with his hand, other hand on her hip to keep her from bucking up onto him. “What do you want, sugar?” Little teasing lift of his eyebrows, wants to hear her say it, knows she wants to. “What do you want Daddy to do?” Rubs the head of his cock against her, fuck she's so wet, so ready. “Want you to fuck me, Daddy … please...” Oh, fuck yes...

_Want Daddy to fuck you, baby, need your Daddy's big cock in you, don't you? Come on, baby, wanna hear it, say please..._

Dean sinks all the way in, wet, tight heat of her all around him, brings her knees up to her shoulders and leans into her, thrusting all the way in, knows he's hitting her g-spot by the way she's screaming for him, deep, guttural groans as he pounds into her.

_Girls have this, like, spot inside them, Sammy, and if you hit it just right they go crazy. If your cock sort of turns down, like yours, they're gonna like it from behind, get 'em on your lap or do it doggy-style. See, my cock kind of turns up, right? So they like it better when I'm facing them, like this..._

Rolls her over on top, wants to see her better, works a thumb over her clit while she rides him. “Fuck, baby, so good for Daddy, that's it...”

_That's it, baby, fuck yourself on Daddy's cock, come on, wanna see you come on it like a good boy for me, so fucking good, baby boy, don't stop, don't stop, do it, baby, come for Daddy, fuck, Sammy, baby boy, don't stop don't stop don't stop..._

“Fuck, fuck, don't stop, that's it baby, yes yes yes fuckfuckbabyboyfuckyes...” Thank fucking god he got her off while she was on him, too spaced out to really hear him, doesn't know what the fuck he's saying as he comes, teeth clenched tight to keep himself under control, keep Sam's name locked tight inside him, how the fuck is he supposed to do this?

They've both got issues, and she's sweet when she leaves, never gets those panties back, doesn't even ask for a number, but she gets a kiss while she waits for her friend to come pick her up. Dean's glad she's got someone to look after her, tough-looking broad who gives him an appraising eye before shooting her a thumbs-up.

Right now, Dean's got no one, doesn't know where his own Daddy is, hasn't even spoken to Sammy in fuck knows how long. And now he's gotta go pick him up and ask for his help.

How the fuck is he supposed to do this?


End file.
